Main Page
= Welcome to the Brothers in Arms Wiki! = Brothers in Arms is a tactical shooter video game series that aimed to be historically accurate for the paratroopers in the 101st Airborne Division. This wiki shows all the parts of Brothers in Arms from the game, characters, the history setting behind the game and more. Anyone can edit the wiki as long it is relevant to the video game series we are focusing on. To know more about this wiki, click ''here''. It contains all the information of all the main games, spin off ones and many more. It also have a detailed page on the BiA chapters we have and some pages on characters and weapons. The infoboxes we have is well organized and easy to use. Other stuffs are still in progress but the wiki is doing decent. For people who are thinking imaginary stories, go these pages right here: ''Ideas for the 4th Brothers in Arms Game'' & ''Other Stories''. All newcomers to wiki and wish to know the politics of the Fandom: see here: ''Brothers in Arms Wiki:Administrators''. ''For the rules of a general wiki: see the rules of the wiki, copyright, policy and protected pages '''Beware soldier ! '''There is major spoiler for BiA series and it is best to play the games before you reading the wiki and help supporting. Just a advice and warning. A disclaimer here for all readers and editors. Brothers_in_Arms.jpg|Road to Hill 30|link=Road to Hill 30|linktext=The first instalment of Baker's journey to Hill 30 near Carentan, France. Ws_Brothers_in_Arms-_Hell_Highway_1600x1200.jpg|Earned in Blood|link=Earned in Blood|linktext=The second installment to the series, the journey through Joe Hartsock's eyes. Brothers-in-arms-hells-highway.jpg|Hell's Highway|link=Hell's Highway|linktext=The third installment, Operation Market Garden through the city of Eindhoven, Netherlands. Brothers-in-arms-hells-highway-review1.jpg|What's next?|link=http://brothersinarms.wikia.com/wiki/Brothers_in_Arms:_Battle_Of_The_Bulge|linktext=All the latest news on what's coming next, presumably set during the Battle of the Bulge. 'Featured Article: '''Those We Lost is the 16th chapter and 7th cutscene chapter in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. The highway towards Arnhem still continues and Baker's unit is resting in Veghel before moving towards Uden as their new HQ. However, Dawson knew Leggett's secret in Normandy and threaten to tell the rest of the men. Baker is suffering from hallucination of his dead squadmates and friends and hearing Paddock story about blaming himself killing Friar and Marsh force Baker to tell his men about what happened in Normandy ? To be more exact, what Leggett did during Allen & Garnett's death. Read More... 'Brothers in Arms' Wiki Editors Hall of Fame Yaujj75 (The Experienced Admin) - 3345 edits - As Baker It might be weird to write my own hall of fame but I think it is deserved. I am the new admin of this wiki and I made massive reforms that change the wiki in terms of structure, templates and more. I made the largest edits in this wiki so far about 3000. This is actually the second wiki I adopted and the experience in my first wiki helped. Although I have the skills, I lack the manpower to execute it as talented editors as gone offline and I have too many things to manage. This is why absolute power is not welcome. To add more ideas, go to the link on top. Dan Tom Fox (Unsigned Dedicated Wiki Editor) - 526 edits - As Corrion Although this user is officially named Fandom user, he is actually one of the veteran user in this wiki, editing at 526 edits from improving pages to creating new pages. He is loyal wiki user and this series as he dedicated on editing almost every day. He also think the future on characters of future game that all BiA fans have been waiting whether it is a sequel or prequel. He started at 2016 at talk pages on wiki pages asking to add information to the pages and now he is improving himself despite the absence of many users. BlazingAngel44 (The Fresh Editor) - 238 edits - As Hartsock The user have been to the wiki before but mostly as a reader, Once he come to the wiki and impressed with the admin work on the wiki, he decided to stay on the wiki and work on the wiki. Despite his limited knowledge with editing, he managed to create and edit pages in the wiki and learn more on his way. His first task was to fill in the comic content that was lacking in the wiki and continuing working further after the section is done. He is also working in the Stardust Wiki and use his experience in here to help the other wiki. Former Editors Fraydizzle (Former Admin) - 2248 edits He is the former admin of this wiki and responsible for 2248 edits on improving this wiki. he is responsible for the uploading pictures of the characters. He also upload photos and responsible for the design of the main page. He is last active in 2017 and after that the wiki had suffered a downfall. Although there are some flaws in this wiki during his reign, he still knows how to maintain the wiki for wiki readers to enjoy. PanSola (Founder) - 137 edits He is the founder of this wiki and created most of the pages that become the foundation of the wiki. Although his edits are small, but it is filled by Fraydizzle who become admin of this wiki. Now this user becomes admin of an anime wiki called ReLife Wiki. BrothersInArmsFan4 (Chapter Transcript Writer) - 118 edits This user is responsible for the narrative description of the transcript which give a story like reading who read each chapter. The new admin is continuing the legacy of the transcript for future chapters. Warrior250 (Photo Expert) - 556 edits He also made some edits to the wiki and the most prominent one is the game screenshots. He used them and post it around the chapter pages which give the unique look into the chapter you are about to play. Sector 36 (Former Dedicated Wiki Editor) He is like me as he did some editing and did much to improve the wiki. He even tried to adopt the wiki but failed. With the limited power and exhausted interest, he quit the wiki before joining FEAR Wiki and edit much as this wiki. Lonewolf051 (Weapon Expert) This user done edits mostly on the weapons pages including the images that seen in the pages itself. Even the user Sector 36 '''is impressed by this feat. '''Quote of the Month: Oh no! A conspicuously placed tree that could be a German in disguise. Take cover, men! I'll save us! -Corrion's making fun of Red for hitting a tree with a jeep (Hell's Highway). Which BiA Game is your favourite ? Road to Hill 30 Earned in Blood Hell's Highway Still waiting for the 4th game Category:Browse